1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system concerning a database management technology of managing a right of access to a database.
2. Description of the Related Art
The database management system of managing a right of access to a database is arranged to give the right of access to a database only to a database owner and persons to whom the access is authorized by the database owner. The system thus is quite useful of specifying and managing the access right to the database of each table or each user.
In the system, however, though a database is not to be updated, the owner, the person to whom an update right is transferred, or the person who passes himself or herself off as the owner or the authorized person may erroneously or falsely update the database.
As a problem the conventional database management system involves, the system may not protect the data that is not to be updated from the erroneous or false update executed by a table owner, a person to whom the update right is transferred, or a person who passes himself or herself off as those persons.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for managing a database which are arranged to protect the database from being falsely or erroneously updated by authorizing insertion of or reference to data, disabling change of the data, and inhibiting change of the access control attributes in a case that an attribute of preventing interpolation is specified to the data.